SILANDUNE'S TALE GERMAN
by Silandune
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte einer Elbe namens Silandune. In den Unsterblichen Landen geboren ist sie dennoch nicht gluecklich. Sie schliesst sich den Noldorin an und zieht mit ihnen nach Mittelerde, wo sich nicht nur ein neues Leben findet...


**KAPITEL 1: SCHMIEDs TOCHTER**

Das Land war weit. In sattem Grün leuchtete das Gras, weiße Blüten waren über all verstreut und wogen sich im Wind, als ob sie tanzten. Ein silberner Bach schlängelte sich durch die Wiesen und dann zwischen den Bäumen eines kleinen Wäldchens hindurch. Auf den hohen Bäumen saßen Vögel in allen Farben und zwitscherten vergnügt ihre Lieder. Alles war ruhig, friedlich und freundlich. Es war wie im Paradies. Man könnte denken in diesem Segensreich, denn genau das war das Lande Aman, könnte es nie Trübsal oder Trauer geben. Doch dem war nicht so.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, umgeben von Büschen und kleineren Bäumen, saß ein Mädchen und weinte. Vor lauter Tränen waren ihre Augen schon stark gerötet und ihr Blick getrübt. "Warum müssen mich nur alle Kinder ärgern," dachte die Kleine, "warum soll ich weniger wert sein, als sie nur, weil meine Eltern von geringerem Stand sind?" Das Elbenkind war verzweifelt. Ihr Name war Silandune und sie war die Tochter des Schmieds Tanocam. Doch ihren wirklichen Namen hörte sie kaum, denn überall wurde sie nur Schmieds Tochter' gerufen.

Dabei war ihr Vater gar nicht so ein Mann von niederem Haus. Tanocam war der Vetter von Olwe, dem hohen Telerifürsten von Alqualonde. Und auch ihre Mutter war von Rang und Namen. Arien wurde sie gerufen und sie wahr verwandt mit Earwen, der Frau Finarfins. Silandunes Eltern leibten aber das stille und bescheidene Leben. So hatten sie sich in das Hinterland von Eldamar zurückgezogen und waren nun fern dem Hofe und den Geschäften er hohen Häuser. Tanocam arbeitete als einfacher Schmied und seine Frau besorgte zusammen mit ihrer einzigen Tochter den Haushalt. Die kleine Silandune aber war gar nicht einverstanden mit der Entscheidung ihrer Eltern. Obgleich sie in diese Verhältnisse hineingeboren wurde, wusste sie von ihrem Rang und war stolz darauf. Sie war es leid von den Kindern scheinbar höher gestellter Familien herumkommandiert und gehänselt zu werden. Zwar fehlte es ihr an nichts, doch wollte sie einfach nur so leben, wie ihr der Sinn danach stand.

Sie wischte die Tränen ab und blieb noch etwas schmollend am Ufer des kleinen Baches sitzen, der fröhlich vor sich hinplätscherte. Sie seufzte tief und steckte sich eine Strähne ihres goldenen Haares hinter das linke Ohr. Schnell erhob sich Silandune und lief eiligen Schrittes aus dem kleinen Wäldchen, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern könnte. Es dämmerte schon langsam. Viel zu lange hatte die Elbe in ihrem Versteck verweilt. So schnell wie möglich trugen ihre zierlichen Füße sie nachhause.

Die Nacht war schon angebrochen, als sie die Stadt erreichte. Unzählige Laternen hingen in den Wipfeln der Bäume, welche die Stadtmauern umgaben oder vereinzelt in den Straßen standen. Die Wachen lachten freundlich: "Willkommen zurück, Schmieds Tochter! So spät noch unterwegs?" Sicher hatten sie es nicht böse gemeint, doch Silandune fasste alles als böswillig und höhnisch auf, was schon damit begann, dass man sie Schmieds Tochter' nannte. Also antwortete sie gar nicht erst und stieg eilenden Schrittes die Treppen zu der Stadt hinauf, um ihr Haus zu erreichen. Die beiden großen Wachelben würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Fast am anderen Ende der Häuserreihen stand das ihrige. Lautlos schlüpfte sie durch die Tür, durchquerte das große Wohnzimmer und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Die Mutter hatte bemerkt, wie sie den Raum durchschritten hatte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie erst zu so später Stunde wieder aufkreuzte, aber Arien war immer in Sorge um ihr einziges Kind. Sie klopfte an die Tür zu ihrer Kammer und trat ein. "Und, was hast du wieder den ganzen Tag getrieben? Musstest du so lange wegbleiben?" Ihre Stimme klang heiter, doch um Silandunes Stimmung zu heben war dies wohl das falsche Mittel. Das Elbenmädchen schaute ihre Mutter nur kurz mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an und wandte sich wieder den Schriftrollen zu, die vor ihr auf dem Bett lagen. Silandune war sehr wissbegierig und hatte schon sehr früh das Lesen und Schreiben erlernt. Betrübt zuckte Arien mit den Schultern und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Die Kleine war wieder den Tränen nahe. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie liebte ihre Mutter, aber so wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht leben und dass ihre Eltern ihr das angetan hatten, war für sie unverzeihlich.

* * *

P.S.: Ich weiß, dass meine Kapitel kurz sind, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt euch damit anfreunden ;-)

naja... das ist ein uralte Geschichte von mir... dachte mir halt ich sollte sie auf dieser Seite auch noch mal posten... versuche im Moment auch ins Englische zu uebersetzen... xD


End file.
